Secret RendezVous
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Aria loves Ezra.  Ezra loves Aria. But they're not allowed to see each other anymore. Yet they're not ready to give up… Whatever it takes… PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!


**PRETTY LITTLE LIARS : 'Secret Rendez-Vous'**

**SUMMARY**

Aria loves Ezra. Ezra loves Aria. But they're not allowed to see each other anymore. Yet they're not ready to give up… Whatever it takes… PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link).

**Date :** February 2012

As always I own nothing…

* * *

><p>Friday evening. Aria was sad and lonely. She missed Ezra so much and just wanted to be with him. She just hoped he was feeling the same way and wanted to be with her as well. All her friends were going out. After all it was Friday night and everyone had plans. Everyone but her.<p>

School was over for two days. She didn't want to focus on anything else but Ezra. She wanted to be with him, feel his arms around her, his lips on hers.

'I have to find a way,' she said out loud. Her father was gone for the weekend so it was just her mother at home. Only one person to convince to let her see Ezra once. "Or," she started to think of something, "Or make up a story to get to see him." She was pacing. "Aria, it's called lying," she told herself. _And it's bad_, she thought. Then, she smiled. _Whatever it takes, right?_

She grabbed her cell and texted Ezra : 'Wanna meet tonight? I'll make something up to get out of the house, interested?' She hit send and crossed her fingers. It didn't take a minute to get an answer. 'Of course, text me where and when and I'll be there.'

She put her cell down and smiled again. "So, let's make a plan, and a good one. If I say I'm going to the library on a Friday night I doubt she'll believe me. Maybe I can tell her I'm going to see Spencer for a girls' night but as Spencer isn't home if she decides to call to check on me it's gonna be bad."

Aria didn't like lying but she had to see Ezra. It had been days since their last kiss and it seemed like forever already.

_Maybe I can plan something with Em_, she thought. She called her. "Em, it's Aria. I'm dying to see Ezra tonight and was wondering if you'd be willing to help me?" Again, she kept her fingers crossed. "Sure," Emily said, "What do you need?" Aria thought for a few seconds. "Well, are you staying home tonight?" she asked her friend. "Yes, Maya's coming over and we're watching movies." "Ok," Aria started, "Is it okay if I tell my mom I'm going to your place for movie night?" "Of course," Em said. Aria was relieved, "Thank you so much, Em, I owe you one!" "You owe me big time," Em teased. "But what if your mother calls?" Emily wondered. "Well, you tell her I'm taking a shower or something and I'll call her back, then you call me to tell me and I call her back." "Ok, no problem, Aria." And they both hung up.

_Yes,_ Aria said as she jumped on her bed a few times. She was excited like a kid. Her mother heard the noise and came inside the room. "What's going on Aria, what's with all the noise?" she asked her daughter. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's nothing. I wanted to feel like a kid again and just jumped on my bed a few times," she said out of the blue. The first thing that came to her mind was so stupid but it was said now.

Her mother shrugged, probably thinking that her daughter was weird. She had some sweets with her and noticed Aria staring. "What are you doing tonight? Because it's just the two of us and I thought we could watch a few movies, make popcorn, eat sweets and all the junk food you like so much," she said with a smile.

Now Aria was feeling bad. She would leave her mother alone for the night. "I'm sorry mom, Emily asked me to come over at 8 for movie night. I was going to tell you right now. She called a few minutes ago." Her mother looked anxious, "Weird, I didn't hear your cell ring." _Yeah, that's because she didn't call me, I called her_, she thought, _first mistake_. Her mother shrugged, "Don't worry about it, you have a good night and be back by midnight." "But will you be okay on your own?" Aria asked. Her mother nodded, "Don't worry about me, more junk food for me," she teased.

Aria quickly texted Ezra the details : '8 p.m, NashRock Café, 30 minutes from here.' Ezra quickly texted back : 'ok, meet you there.'

Her mother left the room and Aria was getting more and more excited as she tried on several outfits. She wanted to look perfect for Ezra. Perfect and of course sexy. She tried on several dresses and finally made up her mind on a black one. She put her jacket on so her mother wouldn't see she was dressed too nice for movie night.

She thanked her mother for letting her go and wished her a nice evening. She couldn't wait to see her loved one again. She wouldn't be there fast enough. She was thinking about him every second while sitting in the car, driving to meet him. She parked and went inside that coffee shop. She first panicked when she didn't see him.

She walked around the entire place and finally saw a friendly face. The face she was waiting for. Ezra was kind of hiding, sitting at a table behind the counter, near the staff lounge and bathroom. He quickly got up and kissed her. She was feeling so happy right now she could cry. "I love you so much," she said. "I love you even more," he said before kissing her again.

She sat as close to him as possible. He held her hand, kissed it like in the movies. She had stars in her eyes. "You look beautiful," he said. She smiled, kissed him again. "I've missed you so much!" He smiled and gave her a red rose. "I've missed you more," he said. She closed her eyes and smelled the rose. It felt like paradise. They ordered coffee and talked a little bit between kisses. "I have something to ask you," Ezra said. Before Aria could answer her cell rang. It was Emily. She picked up. "Your mother just called, I said you were in the shower, call her back ASAP." "Ok, thanks," Aria said and hung up.

Ezra was staring, confused. "I told my mother I'm staying with Emily for movie night, she just called asking for me, well I should say to check up on me so Em told her I was in the shower and now I have to call my mom." Ezra sighed, he didn't like lies either but for sure he was glad to be holding Aria in his arms right now.

Aria called her mother. "Hey mom, what's up?" "Are you having a good time with Emily?" Her mother asked. "Tons of fun," Aria said. "What movie have you watched so far?" Aria couldn't allow herself to think. She should answer as fast as she could otherwise her mother would smell a lie. "Meet the parents," she said hoping she hadn't asked Emily the same question and gotten a different answer. They didn't talk much longer.

Aria sighed and was relieved when Ezra kissed her again. Aria was still holding the rose. "I love you, Ezra," she said, "And I wish we didn't have to hide." He told her he loved her more than anything else in this world and that he also wished they didn't have to meet like this but it was better than nothing.

As he was about to kiss her one more time Aria's father walked inside the place. "Oh no, Aria, your dad's here," he said and Aria was thinking that if it was a joke it wasn't funny at all. But no, it wasn't, she saw him at the door. "Quick, get your purse, we're going out the back door," he said as he put money on the table.

They ran outside and went to hide nearby. They kissed again and decided it was best to call it a night. "It's nearly midnight anyway, I better get on the road if I don't want to be late," she said. He touched her hair the way she liked, kissed her and told her he'd call her tomorrow. "Hey, what did you want to ask me?" she said before leaving. "Oh, right, I wanted to ask you to move in with me," he said, "But I know it's not likely to happen at the moment with your parents and all." She was sad. "Nope, but thanks for asking, I'd love to move in with you, maybe later, when the school year's over, things might be better by then."

- THE END -

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS !<strong>


End file.
